Chase of Grant Ward
The Chase of Grant Ward was a failed attempt by S.H.I.E.L.D. to capture Grant Ward after discovering that he managed to escape from the custody of his older brother Christian. Background HYDRA Agent Grant Ward was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. during the Battle at Cybertek and imprisoned at the Playground.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Skye interrogated Ward for intel on HYDRA and the location of her father for months until Ward promised he had told her all he knew. The United Nations assembly was attacked by mercenaries led by Marcus Scarlotti. Though hired by HYDRA, the mercenaries claimed that they were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. In response, Grant Ward's brother, Senator Christian Ward, announced a plan to hunt down S.H.I.E.L.D. agents around the globe. Phil Coulson proposed a deal with Senator Ward to hand over Grant to the authorities in exchange for revoking his anti-S.H.I.E.L.D. legislation. The senator accepted and his brother was handed over to the FBI. While being transported, Ward dislocated his thumb so he could slip his handcuffs and killed his guards.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House Chase Having escaped the night before, Phil Coulson sent Antoine Triplett, Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter to spy on him and keep track of Grant Ward's movements and actions. As Triplett closed in on Ward, he realized Ward knew he was there as Ward subtly revealed explosives under his jacket, and Triplett decided to keep his distance, knowing the other two were still keeping an eye out. As Ward left the airport to board a bus, he noticed Morse reading a book at the bus stop. He did not know Morse and Hunter, but when he boarded a bus to Dallas, he sat down next to Morse and noticed she was still on the same page of her book, proving his suspicions that she was spying for Coulson. He threatened her that if she acted against him he would blow up the bus with all the civilians on board. Ward got off that bus and boarded a different one to Boston, not knowing Lance Hunter was keeping an eye on him from a few seats back. When Hunter and Ward got off the bus, Hunter watched Ward enter Goldbrix Tavern, and reported this back to Agent Melinda May, later reporting when Sunil Bakshi and other HYDRA agents entered as well. Later, May, Triplett, Hunter and Morse stormed into the tavern, only to find Ward gone and the bartender and several HYDRA agents dead. May entered the backroom to find Bakshi alive and tied to a chair with a note saying "For Coulson." Ward found a place to stay and shaved his hair and beard. He called Skye, asking if Coulson enjoyed his "present", and saying he had some private business to attend to, meaning he was going to go after his brother. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.07: The Writing on the Wall Aftermath Senator Christian Ward felt that S.H.I.E.L.D. was politically toxic and asked them not to pursue his brother any longer; Christian was later assassinated by Grant. Grant Ward eventually fulfilled his promise to Skye, just as he warned Phil Coulson right before being taken into his brother's custody. Ward had to join forces with Daniel WhitehallAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury and kidnap Skye at gunpoint from the BusAgents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here, but he took her to her father's presence.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.10: What They Become References Category:Events